


Two Worlds

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boat the Seventh Angel is taking off in the hands of its captain,the young pirate lord Seishirou.  The sea may be rough but according to his sister thats up to the merpeople not the weather...but Seishirou doesnt believe in such nonsense after all merpeople are just fairy tales right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The boat _The Seventh Angel_ was getting loaded and ready for another voyage across the oceans. The group of pirates that commanded it went by the name Shadow Assassins. Their captain was a young male who was somewhat small compared to everyone on the boat, but held his own; he was one of seven pirate lords as well.

Right now two of the members, a young female and a male, were loading cargo into the ship. “Sorata-san can you give me a hand? This is the last of the cargo for the trip and it’s too heavy for me.”

“Sure thing Kotori-chan, are you ready for another trip?”

“Of course! I love going out to sea, you know that.”

“Now wherever are those brothers of yours?”

“You know big brother and bigger brother, they’re on deck.”

“Doing what exactly? Besides not helping us of course?”

Above their heads was the familiar sound of steel meeting steel. “Same thing they do at the start of every journey.”

After loading the last of the cargo, Kotori and Sorata found themselves on deck watching Kotori’s brothers in a heated sword fight.

Kotori was the youngest of three siblings and the only girl. She had to beg and plead with her brothers to go on this journey. They both preferred her at home where they knew she’d be safe. Kotori finally removed her headband and tied a bandana around her head. “This feels weird abandoning my girlish look.” Instead of her usual sundress she was dressed in pants and  a striped tee-shirt.

The middle sibling, Fuuma, was the first mate on the ship and he was dressed in blue and white today, a silver earring hanging from his right ear. He had a look of pure determination on his face as his blade met his brother’s.

The captain of the ship was the oldest in the family. He was dressed in red and black, a gold earring hanging from his left ear. Unlike Fuuma who looked determined, Seishirou merely looked bored. He held his sword with one hand and blocked his brother’s strikes. “Dear me Fuuma, you’ll never inherit _The Seventh Angel_ that way.” 

Fuuma’s swing came close to Seishirou’s head causing the older, but smaller, male to duck in surprise.

“Well now, look at that, you’ve ruined my best hat.” Seishirou put his emerald tipped sword back in its sheath and pulled a pair of white gloves over his hands. He looked at his brother, a smirk on his face as the black hair covered his remaining eye and the white and black eye patch the man wore over his right eye. With a speed that Fuuma nor anyone else on the ship could match, the captain was behind his younger brother with a gun in his back. “Now my dearest brother, for ruining my best hat, you get extra chores tonight. Understand?”

“Good heavens, whatever am I going to do with you two? Is it going to be like this the full fourteen months we’re out?”

“Of course it will Kotori-chan, you know how ruthless and stubborn Seishir—OW!” A white glove smacked the middle sibling across the face.

“Don’t you have extra chores to do? Hmm? Get going!”

“Sorata, is everything loaded?”

“Aye sir.” Sorata shivered, the captain of the ship gave him the heebie jeebies.

“Then raise anchor and set sail then.”

“Bigger brother?”

“Whatever is it Kotori?”

“Is it really okay for me to come out this time?”

“Yes, nothing’s ever happened to me and Fuuma and you know what an idiot he is.”

“Yes but…it feels like there’s a storm coming...”

Her older brother turned his remaining eye to the sea and let the wind go through his dark tresses. “So there is, but never fear. We’ve faced storms before and this is the cool season so it’s not a typhoon.”

~#~

“The sea is rough enough today Kamui, so control your temper.”

“What temper?! I’m just saying Subaru’s fascination with that world has to stop, it just has to stop. They’re barbarians!”

“I think humans are fascinating personally ohohohoho.”

Subaru was the youngest of three triplets and loved the human world. His oldest sibling was Hokuto and she was currently the queen of this particular section of the ocean. The middle sibling was Kamui and after seeing his parents killed by pirates, he didn’t take to well to any human. Hokuto didn’t care because her parents had just tried to tell her how to live her life. As for Subaru, he believed that there was good in everybody.

“There’s a storm coming.” 

Hokuto and Kamui looked over at Subaru. All three had powers, but Subaru’s seemed to be the strongest and he could sense the storm coming, and as he saw the shadow of a ship he immediately swam off.

“SUBARU!” 

“No let him go Kamui, I’ll follow, you stay in the palace.”

~#~

The ship was slowly drifting in the sea as music played on board. Doumeki, Watanuki was yelling something incoherent, and Kakyou watched on as Kotori clapped watching her brother and Sorata dance around to the music being played. Seishirou however rolled his remaining eye as he stitched his hat. “Some pirates they turned out to be.”

“Oh bigger brother lighten up! It’s a fabulous evening!” She paused as she caught a glimpse of two figures swimming in the ocean under the light of the fireworks going off. “Besides, the water’s in a good mood and maybe we’ll even see a mermaid.”

“Mermaids don’t exist Kotori-chan, that’s just an old fisher’s tale.”

“Oh I don’t know about that….maybe one day you’ll see.”

“Kotori-chan may I have this dance?”

“Of course you can Sorata-san!”

“You could do with some lightening up too you know?” The remaining amber eye looked up at the form of his brother.

“Well maybe I wouldn’t be in such a sour mood if someone hadn’t ruined my best hat, gee, I wonder who that was?”

Fuuma laughed nervously. “Well to be fair, in my defense it’s your fault for wearing it.”

A hand went to the emerald-tipped sword.”Is that a challenge little brother?”

“Whoa I never said that, come on, it’s a fine night for a party in honor of Kotori’s birthday.” When his brother remained silent Fuuma pouted.

“YOU’RE SO STUBBORN NII-SAN! YOU’RE STUBBORN AND SELF-CENTERED AND ARROGANT AND COCKY AND—“

“Shut up.”

“Why? Can’t handle the truth?”

“No, shut up and listen you idiot.”

The wind was starting to pick up and in the distance lightning flashed and thunder roared.

“Sounds like a typhoon…”

“Seems that way.” Throwing his half-patched hat down, Seishirou cupped both of his hands over his mouth. “PARTY IS OVER! EVERYONE BELOW DECK! WE HAVE A TYPHOON ON THE HORIZON! THAT’S AN ORDER, EVERYONE BELOW DECK! That means you too Fuuma.”

“Like hell! You’re not steering this ship alone!”

“Do not make me repeat myself or I’ll make you walk the plank, get below deck, NOW. That’s an order!”

“And as your first mate, I would follow that order, but as your brother I say no.” Fuuma was already throwing a poncho on to follow his older brother to steer the ship.

As they fought the current and the waves, thunder roared and lightning flashed. 

“You listen to me, if ANYTHING should happen to this ship, you worry about getting Kotori to safety understand?”

“Yeah of course, but what about you?”

“You let me worry about that.”

Lightning struck the ship in the middle resulting in Sorata yelling about the water filling the ship and that the ship was going down.

“Listen to me Fuuma, go round up the crew and get yourselves and Kotori out.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be right behind you, go!”

As Fuuma and everyone else piled into the life boats Fuuma looked frantically for his brother. He found him standing on top of _The Seventh Angel._

“SEISHIROU WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?”

“Captain goes down with his ship, so this will be an end to the Pirate Lord of the Western Seas. Take care of Kotori, you hear me?”

 

Fuuma made an attempt to paddle over to the once magnificent ship as it slowly disappeared into the stormy deep.

 

End Prologue

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe all hope for Seishirou isnt lost

Chapter 1

 

“YOU STUBBORN FOOL!  THIS IS NOT THE WAY I WANTED TO INHERIT YOUR POSITION SEISHIROU!” 

 _SLAP!_  “Snap out of it Fuuma! Get your head in the game! We need to find your sister.”

“You’re right...thanks Sorata.”

“Big Brother! Bigger Brother! Somebody!”

“Kotori!”  

She was drifting on a broken piece of wood from the ship. “Kotori! Grab my hand when you float by!”

“I’ll try…I’m scared!”

“Don’t worry you’ll be alright, just grab my hand!”

Their hands linked briefly before a wave came crashing, forcing them apart and Kotori back underwater.

~#~

Amber eyes blinked open before coughing severely. “Where...where am…I…is this...is this…heaven? What right do I have to be here if it is?” On instinct a hand reached up and covered his right eye. 

“Um excuse me, are you looking for this?” The hand that was holding his eye patch belonged to a handsome young man. “Where am I?”

“You’re on Dagger Isle; it’s about fourteen miles from where your ship sunk.”

“Why are you in the water?” He didn’t seem to notice the boy’s pointed, webbed ears. 

“I prefer the water, but can you see out of your right eye?”

“Yes.”

“Then why the eye patch or is it a huma—-pirate thing?”

The hand covering the right eye lowered and the young man saw a gash over it.

“How did that happen?”

“Saving my sister during a bad storm, never expected a piece of glass to slash my face.”

“So why hide it?”

“I don’t want to upset her.” Why was he telling this boy all of this?

Why did Kamui say humans were bad? This one was easy to talk to.

“How am I going to get back to my ship?”

“The rest of it is on the other side of the island...” His ears wiggled. He was being summoned. “I have to go now, it was nice meeting you…maybe we’ll meet again someday.”1

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how can I walk a mile in your shoes when I can barely walk in my own?

Chapter Two

 

“Fuuma…Fuuma…Fuuma…”

_Who was calling him? It was like a far off dream. No I want to sleep a little longer…go away._

“FUUMA!”

Fuuma opened his eyes and was looking at Sorata whose hair was dripping water.

“Where…where are we?”

“Dagger Isle.”

Fuuma looked at what was left of the crew; Kotori was gone and they were down a captain. “Fuuma, that means it’s up to you...”

"I don’t know anything about being a leader....I'm not him."

"You can do it Fuuma, I'll be here with you!"

"Thanks Sorata...I'm still not my brother though, I never will be."

"You have to be; he's not here anymore."

Fuuma paused and tried to pat down his damp hair in an attempt to look more like his older brother. “Alright, if I’m going to do this...Sorata, get your sword, we need to practice dueling.”

“I don’t stand a chance against you!”

“It’s not a fight to the death, I just need to make sure I can hold my own. If I’m going to be the Pirate Lord of the Western Seas and the captain of the Seventh Angel I have to have top notch sword fighting.”

The two of them began their practice duel and all that filled the air on the island was the sound of steel clanking against steel. In the end, Fuuma stood victorious. 

“Impressive Fuuma, but not worthy enough to call yourself one of the seven pirate lords.”

Fuuma frowned and kept his hand on his sword and drew it fast to counter the sword that swiped at him. “If you want to call yourself one of the seven pirate lords, you got to beat one in a duel and you ain’t beating me. You aren’t getting my ship either.”

“NII-SAN! YOU’RE ALIVE!”

“Don’t hug me…you…are...a…pirate…bloody...hell.”

“We’re stranded here, what do we do?”

“We hope for a bloody miracle.”

~#~

“Hokuto-chan…please? There’s something about him, I can feel it.”

“As can I about this young maiden; don’t worry, she’s asleep. Very well Subaru, but two conditions. One, you only get a year and two, Kamui and I will be joining you.”

“I DIDN’T AGREE TO THIS!”

“Too bad; I’m the oldest, I make the rules. I’ll rebuild their ship too when we get up there. Follow my lead…”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Chapter Three

 

“Well go on Subaru…break the ice.”

“Wah, Hokuto-chan, why me?”

“Because this is something you wanted.”

Subaru walked…slowly as he was having trouble doing so over to the group by the campfire. “Um excuse me…”

He was met with an intense amber gaze. “You…”

“Ah, nice to see you again….but um, do you know this girl?”

Amber and honey eyes went wide. “KOTORI-CHAN!”

“Big brother! Bigger brother! I’m glad you’re okay! This is Hokuto-chan and her brothers. Hokuto-chan saved me.”

“Ohohohoho! I’m just your everyday explorer with a few magic gifts!  Luckily your ship wasn’t too wrecked; it was easy to repair. However in exchange for my services you must take us with you! A beautiful lady and her equally beautiful twins must be escorted!”

All eyes rested on Seishirou who was alternating between a look of relief and shock. “Fine by me.” He paused as he started to pick up his possessions. “Oi you lot, let’s go back to the ship!”

“Aye aye sir!”

~#~

“The time has come to seize the seas back from the cursed Pirate Lords. We already have the Northern Seas in our command since Flourite just left.”

“I believe he is with Amaterasu from the Eastern seas.” 

“What of the Western Seas?”

“Hmm that was controlled by that inhuman demon; even for a pirate he was bitter. However I hear he’s dead so that leaves his inexperienced little brother in charge…set course for the last recorded location of the Seventh Angel. If we defeat his brother, the Western Seas belong to us.”

~#~

The Seventh Angel was gliding on the sea with its rebuilt crew plus three. Subaru was still having trouble walking as was Kamui who complained about being on the ship in the first place. Hokuto however had no problem moving on her two feet. “Come on you two, join the celebration!” 

“No thanks! Why’d you pull me here, Hokuto?”

A devious smirk on the oldest sibling’s face. “Your queen gave you an order, Kamui, you will hail by it. We’re going to see if Subaru can make this work.”

Sorata leaned against the mast looking at his best friend who looked out to the sea. “Something wrong, Fuuma?”

“Not particularly…just something doesn’t feel right…”

“Big brother! There’s an enemy ship approaching! It looks like…Fei Wang Reed’s!”

“That bastard?! Sorata, Kotori, take our three guests below deck...I’ll hold them off.”

The two that ended up on the ship were Fei Wang and his first mate, Kyle. “Captain Fuuma Monou, I presume?”

“What’s it to you, you ass-chinned bastard? Here for a fight? You’re not getting this ship!”

“Says who? You?”

 _Bang_. The bullet grazed Fei Wang’s shoulder. “Says me. What are you filth doing on my ship?”

“You! You’re supposed to be dead!”

“A captain goes down with his ship but as you see, my ship is here, so here I am. Maybe it wasn’t Flourite’s ship Celes that was cursed, maybe it’s mine. Fuuma, you take Kyle and don’t you dare die. That’s an order, you hear?”

“Yes sir!”

“As for you Fei Wang.” Gloves were thrown to the side along with the half mended hat. Before his hand went for the emerald-tipped hilt of his sword he reached up and pulled off his eyepatch. The sword was drawn and amber eyes full of malice glared down. “I’ll be your opponent. I don’t care how good you are, you don’t stand a chance against one of the Pirate Lords!”

Fuuma swore his brother had the power to teleport with how fast he moved from where he was to when his sword clashed with Fei Wang’s.

“Pay attention boy, I’m your opponent!”

“Ha I don’t need to pay attention to beat you!”

“Hey! Rondart! If you kill my brother I’ll kill you then revive you so I can kill you again!”

“You’ve lost your touch Sakurazuka! You should pay attention to me instead of worrying about your brother!” Catching Seishirou by surprise Fei Wang was able to push the young Pirate Lord overboard sending towards the somewhat rough sea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> its a bit short but i promised this to my Subaru and my Lissy more to come hopefully soon.
> 
> Can Sei still see out of his right eye? maybe ;]


End file.
